Over-purr-tective
by unforgetabELLE
Summary: "I am not over-purr-tective," he returned indignantly and she laughed louder at that. "Oh, minou," she patted his cheek consolingly. "Yes. Yes you are, with me and the baby. You've just learned to hide it better with me." He smirked then, not bothering to deny it. "I refuse to a-paw-logize. My love knows no limits."


_**I posted this a while ago over on ao3 (so, if you follow me there, this will be a repeat for you!), but forgot to post it here! So, without further adieu, I hope you enjoy this short and sweet little scene!**_

* * *

Marinette rolled over-at least, she rolled over as much as she was able at this point- and folded her pillow over her head, trying to block out the ambient noises that seemed to echo tenfold throughout the room. It was strange, really. She'd lived in the city her entire life and could easily sleep through blaring sirens and car horns, but the somewhat exaggerated footsteps of her upstairs neighbors? Consistently woke her from a dead sleep.

And tonight it seemed like they were at it again. How dare they walk in their own apartment while she was trying to sleep. The nerve of some people.

Even in her semi-conscious state, Marinette smiled at her own ridiculousness.

The pillow failing to muffle the sounds, she turned slowly to her other side, her body even more cumbersome with the added weight of sleep, and searched for a more effective silencer...or at least one that could distract her from her grumpiness at being awoken. Body finally pivoted, she slung her arm across the bed and was annoyed when no part of her encountered her husband's warmth. Peeking open and squinting despite the darkness of the room, she looked over his rumpled side of the bed in confusion. She ran a hand along the sheets and frowned when she felt their chill.

Marinette propped herself up on one arm, her sleepiness slowly draining away as it was replaced by confusion, and rubbed her eyes in an attempt to adjust to the dim light from the street as it highlighted a shaft of the room. A thud sounded again followed quickly my a muttered curse and Marinette realized the noise that had woke her hadn't been their neighbors at all. This time, rather, it was her insominatic husband.

Sighing, she slowly slid out of bed, shoving her swollen feet into slippers and shrugging on his robe-the only one that fit her anymore-before wrapping it snuggly around her even more swollen abdomen. Commencing her waddle down the short hall, Marinette grumbled in annoyance. One month left-if they were lucky-of uninterrupted sleep, and she couldn't even enjoy it because someone decided to have a late-night party. Shuffling still towards the living room, and trying not to become even more angered by how slow she'd become in her state, Marinette almost walked right by him.

She paused in the doorway, peeking into the the second bedroom in the small apartment, and felt her annoyance fall away. There, bathed in moonrays and the light of a single lamp, was Adrien, hunched over a wrinkled piece of paper and surrounded by parts of their formerly-assembled bassinet.

"Chaton," she whispered and his head jerked up, her voice carrying to him effortlessly in the stillness of the night.

"Bugaboo," he smiled back anxiously. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Hair flattened and weekend scruff unkempt, Marinette smiled at how very un-model-like Adrien was in that moment. Clad in a pair of old sweatpants riddled with holes and a tee shirt so faded the former design was indiscernible, the young man sitting in the _groutfit_ before her certainly didn't resemble the blonde boy on the magazine covers she'd plastered to her walls. He was . Beautiful.

And clearly a little insane.

"Do you want to tell me why you've dismantled the bassinet we spent four hours assembling this afternoon?"

Adrien's only response was to hold up a screw. Marinette sighed.

"I told you," she wobbled into the room and carefully lowered herself at his side. "They always put in extra parts."

"But what if it was important?" Adrien quickly picked up the argument they'd been having since their little nesting project had finished earlier. "What if this screw was really the cornerstone of the whole bassinet foundation? What if, without it, the first time we put her in there it just…" He swept his hands outwards, releasing a dramatic puff of air from his lungs as he did so, and Marinette couldn't help but smile, laying her head on his shoulder.

He'd been perfectly attentive ever since she shared the news of their new addition, and she knew it was in part an overcompensation for his own childhood. He was determined to be the father he'd never had, and if this was what he was like even before the baby was born...she'd better get ready for a lifetime of reigning in his overprotective-papa tendencies.

"I love you," she whispered. "And you're going to be the best dad in the world."

"Thanks, bug," he wrapped an arm around what was left of her waist and leaned to place a kiss on the top of her head.

"But," she continued with a smile. "You're driving me crazy. The bassinet is fine."

"But the screw," he practically whined and she laughed, poking his side.

"Fine, if it makes you feel better, I'll have my papa come over and help you put it back together. Between the two of you and your overprotectiveness, there's no way it will be anything but perfect."

She kissed his cheek and moved to stand. He immediately was on his feet and helping her up, all the while throwing her a shocked expression in response to her declaration.

"I am not over-purr-tective," he returned indignantly and she laughed louder at that.

"Oh, minou," she patted his cheek consolingly. "Yes. Yes you are, with me and the baby. You've just learned to hide it better with me."

He smirked then, not bothering to deny it.

"I refuse to a-paw-logize. My love knows no limits."

"I would never suggest otherwise," she returned, smile still dancing on her lips as she turned back to begin the long trek back to bed. Just outside the doorway, she called out over her shoulder. "Just try not to smother the baby before she's even out of the womb."

She walked a few feet down the hall before she heard the padding of socked feet scamper up behind her.

"Fine," he whispered, wrapping her in his arms and deftly sweeping her off her feet.

"Adrien!" She cried in concern, but he lifted her extra weight like a feather. Just an added benefit of marrying a superhero. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"You told me to stop being overprotective of the baby," he replied.

"So you thought to smother your wife instead?" She raised an eyebrow as his mischievous grin slipped onto his face.

"Only in kisses, M'Lady," he responded as he started to pepper her face in kisses, legs still steadily taking them down the hallway.

"You are a ridiculous man," she managed between giggles.

"Only for you. I'm only ridiculous about you," his lips finally met hers as he placed her back in their bed. "And you."

His moved down, lifting her shirt and placing a delicate kiss on the swell of her abdomen. Marinette melted, watching the love of her life murmur sweet nothings to their coming joy.

"Goodnight, Emilie," he murmured before replacing her shirt reverently and gathering her into his arms, their baby girl nestled between them. Safe and sound.


End file.
